Al final
by Lady of Duel
Summary: ¿Desear desaparecer del mundo es tan grave? Él ya no está... Ya no me queda nadie en quien confiar... Un alma menos... ¿En qué afectaria?


_**Lady of duel. ¡EN OTRO TRÁGICO ONESHOT! **_

_**Devi: Explicaré esto yo misma. La imbécil, osea Lady of Duel, ultimamente anda depresiva. Bajo autoestima y esas porquerias. Al menos, escribe cosas así y no va por la opción rápida. En fin, leanlo y ojala les guste**_

_**A**__**l final**_

_**¿Desear desaparecer del mundo es tan grave? El mundo está lleno de egoismo, avaricia, corrupción, crueldad. Si no eres cuidadoso, cualquier cosa podría lastimarte. Lo sé, ya que siempre fui lastimado. Amigos, familiares, desconocidos. Nadie te conoce del **__**todo, pero todos te juzgan. Si eres bueno porque es tu naturaleza está mal, pero si eres malo también lo esta.**_

_**Desaparecer es... Cobarde. Pero es una opción rápida. ¿Sufrir más? ¿Para qué? Después de todo, probablemente a nadie le importaría. Pienso esto... ¿Quizá para sentirme mejor? ¿Para quitar algo de la carga que traigo?**_

_**Siempre fui una molestia para mi padre. Nunca le importé. Por eso trabajaba tanto, para no ocuparse de mí. Arruiné su vida. Un hijo nunca esperado. Mi padre engañó a mi madre para poder abandonarnos. Siempre me mostré fuerta para mi madre, después de todo, así ella sentía que las cosas podrían ir mejor. **_

_**¿Tiene sentido? Aun tiene a mi hermano, Sho. Me mostré fuerte en muchos aspectos, pero como a todos, me costó y dolió. Soy duro con mi hermano, así conseguirá sobrevivir este mundo. Si él pone de su parte, nada lo podría desanimar. Él si puede lograr lo que se propusiera... Yo... Sólo quiero dejar esta vida. Total... No es como si importara. **_

_**Mi madre se ha emborrachado múltiples veces, me ha dicho que arruiné su vida. Tiene razón. Si no hubiera sido por mí, mi padre jamás la hubiera dejado. Luego, se le volvió a acercar, y de ese acercamiento nació Sho. **_

_**Ella logró dejar de beber y encontrar pareja. No lo acepto, pero mi madre es feliz con él. Sho lo toma como un padre. Sabe que no lo es, pero es su "figura paterna" Él intenta llevarse bien conmigo, pero entiende que odio a básicamente cualquiera que se acerque a mi familia. Quizá lo hace de buena manera, pero no lo sé.**_

_**Con el tiempo, entré a esta academia, así podría hacer algo productivo con mi atracción por el duelo de monstruos. Conocí a muchas personas, pero como todos, esperan algo de mí. Si el gran "Kaiser" fallara, ¿Qué ocurriría? Todos me tratarían de perdedor, ¿Cierto? Quizá pensar así está mal. Pero perdí bastante la fe en las personas, ya que no tengo alguien en quien confiar ciegamente, como cualquiera. **_

_**Lo tuve, ese chico siempre alegre, pelo oscuro, sus ojos también. Él era Fubuki Tenjouin. Pero desapareció tiempo atrás. Intenté hacer todo para recuperarlo, pero no pude. Ahora está Asuka, su hermanita menor, pero nunca será lo mismo. Fubuki fue en pocas palabras mi primer amor. La primer persona que me entendió por completo. Él hubiera dado todo por mí. Y yo por él...**_

_**Cuando desapareció sentí que mi mundo había llegado a su fin. Y vaya, lo sigue haciendo. No le encuentro sentido a la vida. Sólo sigo, para lograr que Sho consiga vivir en esta vida. Una reputación. Si su hermano mayor logró tanto, se esperaría mucho de él. Cualquiera pensaría que la forma en que lo trato es muy dura, pero en el fondo, algún día apreciará esto. Ahora que Sho comienza la academia, y yo casi la termino, considero mi meta realizada. Sólo le falta confianza, y por lo que pude ver, consiguió buenos amigos aquí. A Judai le sobra confianza. Si un chico con poca y uno con mucho se juntan, harían un buen balance. Ayudaría a Sho. Es algo malo que esté en Osiris Red, pero puede subir de a poco.**_

_**Cualquiera que tenga potencial y resistencia lograría llegar a la cima. Veo a ese par muy capaces de alcanzar ese lugar. También Asuka. Si, ella ya está en Obelisk Blue. Pero sólo por ser chica. No es como si realmente la probaran. Ella es muy buena. Sabe lo que hace. Sus jugadas son bastante estratégicas. Sin embargo... Cuando la veo a ella no puedo evitar sentir dolor. Seguro que tanto como ella, al verme. Fui el mejor amigo de su hermano. Hay un punto de conexión entre nosotros. Jamás conseguiré verla, sin ver a Fubuki. Cuando estamos juntos siempre las conversaciones se vuelven más tensas. Ni ella ni yo sabemos que decir. Asuka entendió siempre la gravedad del asunto, pero era más complicado aceptarlo. Los profesores no tocan ese tema, es un tabú. Odio los rumores. También los que van conmigo. Leyendas de "Kaiser"**_

_**Gané ese apodo cuando fui a un duelo inter escolar. Uno de ellos, se había conseguido una gran reputación y fui yo a arruinarla. Emperador, en Alemania, se dice Kaiser. Me llamaron así ya que luego de eso, no volví a perder ante nadie.**_

_**Eso es una presión constante. Siempre esperan algo bueno de mí. Si yo fallara... No sé que podrían pensar de mí. Como Fubuki me dijo una vez, si yo no paré en su momento, no lo podré hacer ahora. Con él, todo era más llevadero. La vida tenía más... Color. Nuestra amistad se dio una noche en el faro. Estaba observando el calmo mar. Siempre así, pero cuando es necesario, tan intranquilo, arrasando con todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. Sin importarle nada... Eso esperaba para mí mismo. Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y caían por mis mejillas. Ahí fue cuando sentí su cálido abrazo. Era algo tímido. Parecía haberlo hecho por impulso. Pero me encontraba destrozado y lo sentí tan... lindo. Como si con ese abrazo quisiera que le otorgara algo de mi dolor... Por un momento me arrepentí, por lo que podría mencionar luego, pero dijo "Está bien quitarse la máscara por la noche..." No lo soporté más, y dejé que todas las lágrimas que había intentado contener se fueran. Me sentí fuera del mundo. Nada me importaba. **_

_**Siempre me decía que, en ese momento, sólo me faltaban dos años y lograría estar fuera. Luego desapareció. Y con él, mi esperanza. Mi madre me explicó al mismo tiempo que ella estaba con alguien, y que querría presentárnoslo a Sho y a mí. Fubuki me explicó que algo parecido le pasó a él. Su padre veía a otra mujer, ya que su madre había muerto años atrás. A él le costó aceptarlo, pero me dijo que a su hermana le caía bien. Ella era pequeña cuando había pasado, así que ella era su madre, más que su madrastra. Pensé por Sho. Él no tuvo alguien al cual llamar "Papá" Así que decidí que lo mejor sería ver como resultarían las cosas, y luego poder hablar bien del tema con mi madre. **_

_**Recuerdo como siguió luego de eso. Más y más juntos. Más y más amistad. Cuando decidimos quedarnos en la academia en navidad, en segundo, fue que terminamos de**__**hablar ambos, cada uno sobre nuestra personalidad. Él me contó que había pensado varias veces acabar su vida antes de conocerme. **_

Te voy a contar algo que nadie más que mi familia sabe. Cuando mi madre murió entré en una gran depresión. No sabía qué hacer. No hablaba con nadie más que mi hermanita. Cuando pasó, mi padre se había estado viendo con una mujer, me la presentó un día cuando Asuka no estaba en casa. En ese entonces, ella se quedaba conmigo a veces. Me di cuenta de que ella trataba de conseguir mi apoyo para quedarse con mi padre. Ella... abusó de mí, Ryo. Me obligaba a callarme. No podía hacer nada. Que si yo le decía algo a mi padre, no sabía que podía hacer con Asuka. Luego cuando mi padre cortó con ella, me dio una paliza. Intenté ocultarlo de mi padre, pero mi hermana se dio cuenta y le contó a mi padre. Le hizo una denuncia y la obligó a salir del país. Me mantuve completamente por Asuka. Entonces viví más "normal" pero nunca logré cerrar esa herida. Pero... contigo soy yo mismo. Gracias, Ryo.

_**Pero... A pesar de todo él ya no está... Quise decir mis sentimientos esa noche pero no lo logré. Me callé y así quedaron las cosas. Luego él desapareció.**_

Ryo-kun, creo que siendo tú uno de los más cercanos a él, debes saberlo. Fubuki Tenjouin, él desapareció esa noche junto al resto. Estamos intentando todo, pero no aún no tenemos nada de ellos. Realmente lo siento.

_**También tuve que darle la mala noticia a Asuka junto con el rector. Ahí fue cuando "conectamos" Escuché que ella iba a ir al dormitorio abandonado...**_

_**Abandonado, tanto como mi alma. Planeo por fin terminar esto. No quiero seguir. Mis metas las realicé. Y, quizá ahora pueda pasar tiempo con Fubuki aunque... Él probablemente no estará en el mismo lugar que yo. Estará arriba... yo abajo. **_

_**Finalmente, ya decidido de una buena vez, me dirigí lentamente a mi habitación. Había terminado de comer. Ya había estado con algunas personas. Nadie lo podría sospechar. **_

_**Agarrando el vidrio, ese que escondí en mi ropa luego de la cena, donde rompí "accidentalmente" mi vaso, miré por última vez la carta que había escrito, explicando lo ocurrido, sin entrar en detalles, y otra que reviví en mi cabeza todo el día. Al comenzar a apretarlo sobre mi piel, escuché esa voz que sentí celestial por primera vez.**_

"_**Fubuki apareció con vida"**_

_**FIN**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿No saben quienes son y solo estan leyendo algo sin darse cuenta del resto de las cosas? Ok,no. En fin, puse muchos sentimientos propios para este oneshot también. Me debatí mucho entre matar a Ryo o dejar que él sigiera así, con ese final. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá para Fubuki también hay otra cosa. Capáz algún día hago esto, pero desde el punto de Fubuki. Nadie lo sabe.**_

_**Si leyeron hasta aca em... ¡CARAMELOS!-da caramelos- Pero en serio, si les gustó dejenme un review porfa!**_

_***Los que leen Reencuentro: YA CASI TERMINO EL 24, YA CASI***_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
